This invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more specifically to a cable connector assembly having a rotatable cable exit that is suitable for use with a shielded cable.
Electrical systems exist that include shielded cable assemblies for transmitting electrical signals. Conductive metallized braids are coupled to the cable and surround the signal conductors in the cable for shielding purposes, and the metallized braids are connected to shielding features of connectors and components which ultimately provide a conductive path to ground. In systems of this type, connectors for shielded cables often include conductive metal shells. Some conventional metal shells include integral ferrule surfaces formed therewith which aid in connecting the cable braid to the shells. The cable braid is extended over the ferrule surfaces of the shells, and outer ferrule elements are attached over and crimped to the cable braid, thereby trapping the cable braid between the ferrule surfaces of the shell and the outer ferrule elements.
In some applications, several connectors may be mounted side-by-side on a circuit card or a panel. Many times, when the cables exit the connectors, all of the cables must be turned up or down, left or right to be run in the same direction, such as into a raceway. Typically, technicians forcibly bend the cables in order to route the cables in a desired direction or fit the cables into a raceway. Care must be taken, however, to avoid damage to the cable that may result from excessive pulling or twisting on the cable. Further, as cables and cable bundles become larger, safe manipulation of the cables, such as in fitting the cables into a raceway, becomes more difficult.